pandoraheartsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Fear the dark/Trochę z przewodników - Vincent Nightray
Witajcie! W tym tygodniu prezentuję Wam Vincenta. Tutaj znajdziecie jego profil, tu Q&A, tu i tu szkice, tu dodatek, tu kolumnę specjalną, a tu skany całego 8.5. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba :D Profil Vincent Nightray Wiek: 23 lata (przyznał sobie ten wiek, kiedy dowiedział się, że Gil ma 24 lata) Wzrost: 177 cm Lubi: Gilbert, Xerxes, Jack, sen, nożyczki, pluszaki Nie lubi: Xerxes, marchewka Mocne punkty: zaśmiecanie pokoju, cięcie pluszaków, wpędzanie Gila w kłopoty Słabe punkty: światło dzienne, plotkary, Ada Jun Mochizuki kładzie akcent na... Mimo, że na co dzień jest senny i leniwy, zdarzają się momenty, kiedy wydostają się z niego emocje i jego twarz przypomina wtedy twarz Gila. Jun Mochizuki wyjaśnia! of mine, strona 85 w skanach Jun Mochizuki wyjaśnia! Jaki przewrotny! Ilekroć rysuję Vincenta, mam ochotę sprawić, by był bardziej odrażający. Jednak powstrzymuję się, bo nie chcę by był bardziej nienawidzony. Uważam ,że jest trochę podobny do swojego brata, nawet jeśli wydają się różni od pierwszego spojrzenia. tom 8, rozdział 33, strona 21 Rozumiem oburzenie Echo wobec Vincenta, który traktuje ją jak rzecz. Q&A Powiedz nam: Vince! Q: Proszę, powiedz nam trzy aspekty, przez które uwielbiasz Gila. A: Jego urocza strona, jego straszna strona, i jego strach przed kotami... Nie łatwo podzielić całą jego osobowość na trzy osobne części... Q: Twoim naturalnym wrogiem jest Break, prawda? A: Jakimś sposobem, znajduję pana Kapelusznika jako nieco słodkiego... Jak dla mnie, w tym momencie... Ta dziewczyna... (drży ze strachu) Q: Jakie masz szanse wygrania w szachach? A: Do tego dnia, bardzo rzadko przegrywałem. Q: Jak często jesteś senny? A: Około pięciu dni w tygodniu, tak myślę... Q: Szczerze, jak się czułeś kiedy odkryłeś hobby Ady? A: Naprawdę, nie chcę tego wspominać... Dalej! Q: Czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś, żeby Echo się śmiała? A: Niet... Q: Często mówisz do siebie? A: Kto wie...? Powinniście spytać Echo... Q: Jeśli jedno twoje życzenie mogło się spełnić, jak by brzmiało? A: ...Chciałbym nie istnieć w tym świecie. Szkice cz. 1 of mine, strona 91 w skanach Jun Mochizuki ujawnia wszystko! Oryginalny design postaci + szkice Vincenta Czarny prostokąt po prawej (górny): Dużo czasu spędziłam zastanawiając się nad wyborem fryzury. Przez chwilę chciałam zrobić mu rude włosy. Czarny prostokąt po prawej (dolny): Biorąc pod uwagę jego miłość do machinacji, postanowiłam dodać mu parę okularów. Nie uważacie, że wygląda bardziej przebiegle? Czarny prostokąt po lewej: Uwielbiam Łańcucha Vincenta. Chciałabym mu powiedzieć tyle słodkich rzeczy, takich jak: "pobawisz się ze mną"?, "zrobisz coś miłego"? W każdym razie lubię poznawać opinie na jego temat z różnych punktów widzenia. Ale... Nie sądzicie, że zaczynam mówić jak Suseł? Szkice cz.2 Prosto z szafy ♪ Szkice Jun Mochizuki Laugh X Rough Vincent Szkic z przeciągającym się Vincentem: Tekst: Przeczytał wszystkie książki jakie preferuje Gil, nawet jeśli czytanie nie jest równe filiżance dobrej herbaty herbaty.Za każdym razem męczył się gdzieś w środku. Vincent: Hmm... Spać... Dwa szkice obok: Vincent: Tak, mam fisia na punkcie mojego brata. W odręcznym prostokącie: Szczery uśmiech Vincent: Nie masz nic przeciwko? Szkic ze skórzanym fotelem: Biały strój, zdecydowanie! Szkic z Gilem i Vincem: Tekst na czarnym tle: Na początku miał być słaby i chorowity. Ciągle kaszlał! Odręczny tekst skierowany do Gila: Cały czas martwił się o swojego brata... Odręczny tekst skierowany do Vincenta: Proszę, oto powód nadmiernego przywiązania do Gila! Gil: Co? Vincent: Rany, rany... Gilbert => Starszy brat w czerni. Vincent => Młodszy brat w bieli. Szkic a'la story-board: Vincent: "Czy nie rozumiesz, Echo...?""Ręka, która cię uderzyła...""Cierpi...""Tak samo jak ty..." Teksty skierowane do Vincenta: <= zwariowany <= przewrotny Tekst na czarnym tle: Ta scena była tak sugestywna, że ją usunęłam. Szkic Vincenta z okładki 5 tomu: Vincent: Ściąć mu głowę! Tekst na czarnym tle: Po zrealizowaniu okładki 5. tomu, zdałam sobie sprawę, że wygląda jakby wysyłał swojego Łańcucha, aby kogoś ściął. Szkice cz. 3 W odręcznym prostokącie: Vincent => Imię samo do mnie przyszło Szkic a'la story-board: Gil: Ja nie wiem, co ty masz w tym pustym łbie!! Vincent: Mam tam tylko ciebie! Odręczny tekst (Vincent): Z resztą już ci to powiedziałem w 4 tomie!! Gil: SFX: -grrr- Vincent: To był żart... Żartowałem, Gil... ♥ Odręczny tekst (Vincent): Nawet jeśli jest to bardzo zbliżone do prawdy... Tekst pod rysunkiem: Inna wersja rozdziału 65, z innym skutkiem... W odręcznej ramce: Vince i szachy Z przydomkiem "Queen of Hearts", Vincent wziął sobie za punkt honoru, aby wygrać wszystkie partie z Damą. (Chociaż nikt jej nie widzi.) Podczas partii z Oskarem w tomie 4., skończył ją grając z Damą. Niepublikowane szkice ♪ Panel 1: Gil: Aaaach! Vince, co ty robisz?! Vincent: Przebijam uszy igłą! Gil: Uważaj! Zrobisz sobie krzywdę!! Panel 2: W odręcznym prostokącie: Sto lat temu... Vincent: W rzeczywistości chciałem je przebić dużo wcześniej, ale... Vincent: Ja też, Jack! Ja też! Jack: Co? Chcesz nosić kolczyki? Panel 3: Jack: O jej... To niemożliwe! Potrzebowałbym specjalnych, miękkich płatków! Vincent: ?! Panel 4: Jack: Musisz jeszcze trochę poczekać! Vincent: Obiecałem... Gil: Obiecałeś co? Vincent: Że nie będę dotykać... Tekst pod historyjką: Kiedy Vincent się zauroczy, kompletnie traci klasę. Nie mylcie go z Leo. ---- Parodia Hearts of mine, strona 189 w skanach Na pasku po lewej: Parodia Hearts, top 10 Miejsce 2 Retrace XXVIII Polubcie lato razem z Akademią Pandory! Parodia Hearts!!! W odręcznych prostokątach: wiatr z wentylatora klasowe popychadło romantyczne łapanie robaków zawsze ubiera jednoczęściowy poranne obserwacje Reim: "Oz (po prawej), główny bohater tej serii. Zajęty chłopak, który ma masę kłopotów od czasu swoich piętnastych urodzin." Reim: "Break (po lewej), sługa Rainsworthów. Dziwak. Uwielbia słodycze." Reim: "Gilbert, żałosna osóbka, która pojawiła się tylko raz w poprzednim rozdziale. Jest bezużytecznym, wodorościanym łbem i... jest wodorościanym łbem." Gil: "Hej!!! Przynoszenie do szkoły wentylatorów jest niedozwolone!" Reim: "Alice jest Łańcuchem, znanym jako B-Rabbit, z którym Oz ma kontrakt. Jest żałosną bohaterką, jak Gilbert, której znaczenie znacznie zmalało." Reim: "Sharon. Rainsworthówna. Niesamowicie zła, w głębi duszy boi się, że jej cera ściemnieje od nadmiernego picia herbaty." Reim: "Leo (po prawej) jest sługą tego po lewej. Czterooki dzieciak z rozczochranymi włosami i robiącym wszystko po swojemu. Elliot (po lewej), syn Nightrayów. Niecierpliwy, największą zagadką jest jego uczesanie." Reim: "I ostatnie, ale najważniejsze... Zrobiliście już swoją pracę domową?!" Dodatek Na pasku po prawej: Ona publikuje adaptacje mangi z gry video Sengeoku Basara (Devil Kings, na zachodzie przez Capcom) ••••• SEIRA MINA Po prostu nie mogę przestać krzyczeć, kiedy wyrażam swoją miłość do Elliota! Zmarszczki na jego czole nie znikają nawet, jeśli się uśmiecha. Uwielbiam to! Jun, to była wieczność, ale mam nadzieję, że jeszcze będę mogła ci pomóc! Kolumna specjalna Ostateczna diagnoza zgodności Jesteś Rufusem? Czy może Breakiem? Dwójka ekscentryków Pandory? Czas sprawdzić do kogo jesteś podobny! Wyniki przedstawione są z komentarzami Sheryl i Sharon, które znają tą dwójkę całkiem dobrze! o1: Lubisz słodycze? - TAK lub NIE 02: Nie dbasz o hierarchiczne relacje? - TAK lub NIE 03: Czy rozwlekłe, miłosne listy są dla ciebie obrzydliwe? - TAK lub NIE 04: Czy płacz jest twoim słabym punktem? - TAK lub NIE 05: Czy reagujesz (fizycznie) zanim posłuchasz? - TAK lub NIE 06: Czy nienawidzisz clown-ich włosów? - TAK lub NIE -Wyniki- *Obrazy znalezione w mandze nie przedstawiają nic specyficznego. 3 razy tak lub mniej - Rufus Sheryl: "Radziłabym kojarzyć go tylko jako przyjaciela. Coś więcej, cóż..." 4 razy tak lub więcej - Break Sharon: "Nie ma żadnych elementów chłodnego dorosłego... To niepokojące." ---- Nie wiem dlaczego, ale zawsze jak słyszę The Offspring w radiu, kojarzą mi się oni z Vincentem... W każdym razie, dla zainteresowanych: jestem podobna do Breaka o.O Na przyszły tydzień planuję Rufusa (pozwólcie, że zapiszę wszystkie jego wypowiedzi we współczesnym języku). Dzięki wielkie wszystkim, Fear the dark tablica Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach